


too late

by williamwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: :(, Anyways, Post Season 3, also mike still loves and cares ab el, bc i hate when el gets disregarded in byler fics, byler, just platonically, mike is sad, mike realizes he’s in love w will, mike wheeler - Freeform, past mileven, this is rlly bad so i might delete soon hehe, this sucks srry, will byers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamwheeler/pseuds/williamwheeler
Summary: mike lays awake, thoughts running through his mind. he thinks about the summer of 1985 and regrets everything.





	too late

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda crappy so i might not keep this up?? idk. jdjsks anyway i might post a fic where the byers don’t move and byler gets a happy ending bc this is sad

it’s 3 in the morning on a school night and mike wheeler can’t sleep. his heart is pounding in his chest and his eyes are wide, tracing patterns in the ceiling as his mind is racing, because he just came to a haunting realization.

he’s in love with will byers.

he always has been, but he’s kept it on the down low, hidden away, deep in his mind where even he can’t find it. maybe that’s why he drifted away from him last summer. maybe that’s why he had dated el.

don’t get him wrong, he loves el. more than anything. but he doesn’t love her in a kissy-kissy way. that’s why in october they broke up. officially. even though they had been distant since el “dumped his ass”.

mike loves will. so so much. he wants to be with him. he knows that now. but it’s too late. the byers moved away. 

yeah, mike could call will and apologize, but the fact that he’s in love with him would still have to be on hold. he knows long distance relationships are almost impossible when he can’t drive and visit and there’s no way to see his face unless he sends pictures in the mail. and the thought makes his heart ache.

now he’s crying, tears staining his freckled cheeks. 

he remembers last summer. how he treated will. his best fucking friend. he outed will right in front of him. he’ll never forget that heart wrenching look on his face. the sound of rain pattering on the sidewalk.

he regrets it so much. he hates that he never talked to him about it. that it was left unsettled. that will left hawkins thinking his friendship with mike was damaged. and it was all mike’s fault.

he lost his chance. 

  
  



End file.
